This invention relates to a paving block.
Many kinds of paving block are known. With increasing interest in ecological matters, a demand has arisen for a paving block which is easily laid, attractive in appearance, and is constructed to facilitate a rapid yet distributed run-through (percolation) of rainwater.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a block with substantially parallel top and bottom surfaces, which is based upon hexagonal geometry and which has a central portion which is a substantially equilateral triangle and three portions (herein called apex portions) each being located in the region which would otherwise be the location of a respective apex of the triangle, each apex portion having a first pair of walls each of which in part defines a boundary of one of three recesses in the block and a third wall which defines an outer boundary of the respective apex portion, the third wall being shaped to secure an interfit between a recess of one block and an apex portion of an adjacent similar block, the interfit being incomplete and arranged to define one of a plurality of run-away holes in an array of laid blocks.